Parte por Parte
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: Sound fic, canciones varias, la vida y el romance de Camus y Milo.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es un sound Fic... pero que tendra continuación... seran varias canciones contando una historia de amor... decepcion... celos... dolor... pero al final... al final... quien sabe que pase

**Dejame decir que Te Amo**

_Dejame decir que te amo  
no como lo dicen tantos   
no por presumir de poeta  
conciente estoy que no soy tu meta   
solo quiero que sepas que te amo._

Dejame decir que te amo   
es mi corazón quien te habla  
no estoy inventando un cuento  
ni te ofrezco todo el firmamento  
solo quiero que sepas que te amo.

Dejame creer por un instante yo soy tu dueño   
aunque sufriré cuando despierte y todo sea un sueño. 

Ohh...dejame (dejame) acortartar las distancias  
desahogar mis ansias  
dejame (dejame) ser algo valiente  
y besarte derrepente  
dejame (dejame) gritar lo que siento  
te juro no miento  
dejame (dejame) darle vida a mi sueño  
aunque no sea tu dueño  
dejame.

Dejame decir que te amo   
ahora que ya estamos solos  
y te sacará de miedo  
soy capáz de controlar mi juego  
solo quiero que sepas que te amo.

Dejame decir que te amo  
despues yo podré marcharme  
no quiero comprometerte  
sé muy bien que no puedo tenerte  
solo quiero que entiendas que te amo.

Dejame creer por un instante yo soy tu dueño  
aunque sufriré cuando despierte y todo sea un sueño.

Ohh...dejame (dejame) acortartar las distancias  
desahogar mis ansias  
dejame (dejame) ser algo valiente  
y besarte derrepente  
dejame (dejame) gritar lo que siento  
te juro no miento  
dejame (dejame) darle vida a mi sueño  
aunque no sea tu dueño   
dejame. 

Dejame decirte que Te amo... no como cualquiera lo diria con tres simples palabras... dejame decirte que desde que te vi no sabia que hacer... solo con verte ahi... con ver tus helidos ojos... con verte completamente a ti... me dejaste helado... y me enamore de ti sin darme cuenta... quero darte mas que una noche de lujuria y pasion... quiero darte mi corazon... quiero entregarme a ti... quiero que ates a este que desde ahora es tu Escorpión... 

Cuendo te vi por pirmera vez... ahi viendome... puse mi semblante frio... pero por dentro sonreia... eres bello... mi lindo escorpion... eres hermoso... aunque se que no nada mas yo admiro tu belleza ... dejame decirte que Te Amo... jamas pense amar asi... jamas pense quererte asi... decearte... por eso eres el codiciado Escorpion... por eso eres ... mi lindo escorpion celeste... mi amado escorpion... se que eres de todos y a la vez no eres de nadie... se que no lo creerias... por que dices que mi corazon esta congelado... pero un insignificante bicho a profanado este iceberg y lo esta derritiendo... y sabes... me esta gustando...

Dejame decirte que te Amo desde que te vi 

Milo estaba sentado en las escalerad fuera de su templo... observaba el precioso firmamento... era de noche... una noche limpia... estrellada... con luna llena... era perfecta... penso... pero le faltaba algo... le faltaba un cubito de hielo... a su lado... le faltaba eso...

Camus por otro lado habia ido a visitar a Shaka de Virgo... y tendria que pasar por la 8va casa si queria llegar a su templo estaba nervioso... estaba... ¿ansiso?... talvez... dijo para si mismo... cuado sin darse cuanta llega a la parte baja de las escaleras... lo ve ahi... la luz de la luna enmarcaba su belleza... sin quere una pequeña sonrisa salio... pero asi como llego se fue... paso a su lado sin decir nada... sin siquiera voltearlo a ver... si siquiera saludarlo... Camus sabia que si el escorpion decia algo el cederia sin mas remedio... cederia por que estaba enamorado de el... 

**Cien Años**

_Pasaste a mi lado  
con gran indiferencia  
tus ojos ni siquiera  
voltearon hacia mi._

Te vi sin que me vieras  
te hable sin que me oyeras  
y toda mi amargura se ahogo   
dentro de mi.

Y sin embargo sigues  
unida a mi existencia  
y si vivo cien años  
cien años pienso en ti. 

¿ Por que?... ¿Camus... por que? que te he hecho para que me evadas asi... se que pasas mi casa por que no te queda de otra... as aqui donde nos vemos nada mas... por que si te encuentro por ahi... te vas... me ignoras... plantas tu cara fria y eso... mi querido Camus... me destroza el corazón...

Milo... mi Milo... dime algo... lo que sea... si me pidieras que me qeudase esta noche lo haria... tu voz... tus ojos... ¿Por que no hablas?... por que solo me miras... apesar de que no te dirijo la mirada... siento como me siges con la tuya... ¿que escondes escorpion?... ¿por que solo te limitas a verme?... será por que solo soy uno mas de tus compañeros... si... sin embargo soy el unico que no ha caido en tus encantos... bueno si lo he hecho... pero no te has dado cuenta... aun no es tiempo... 

Di algo... contestame... pero sabemos que esto no puede ser... por este orgullo que cargamos... ¡Maldita sea!... ¡Maldito orgullo!... pero aun asi... pienso en ti... aun asi... Me enamor mas de ti... Te Amo... 

Camus con todo el pesar de su corazón cruzo el templo de Milo... sintiendo ganas de llorar por que una vez mas lo habia "ignorado" pero ¿Como ignorar a la persona que amas? y ¿Como demostrarle que lo amo... sin que se ria?... pensaba y de reprochaba el heco de no mirarle... pero sabia a la perfección que si lo hacia... se perderia... y no... aun no era tiempo de perderse con el... sin darse cuanta llego a su templo y sintio humedos los ojos... unas lagrimas traicioneras habian salido sin permiso... agradecio a los dioses de que nadie se dio cuenta de ello...

Milo... permanecio asi... mirando al cielo mientras sus ojos brillaba... resplandecian por el reflejo d la luna en algo que salia por sus ojos... tambien lloraba... se maldecia asi mismo por no llamarle o intentar detenerle...pero era tarde... y otra oportunidad sele habia ido de las manos... una mas... ¿Cuantas mas dejaré pasar...? se preguntaba... ¿Cuanto mas podre soportar Amarte Camus... cuanto?... y con ese pensamiento se adentro a sus aposentos donde reinaba la oscuridad y ahi... ahi se perdio...

Parecia que la Luna lloraba con ellos ya que parecia mas triste que de costumbre... cada uno... mojaba sus almohadas... con lagrimas de amor... de un silecioso amor...

Han pasado varias cosas, Milo y Camus, sin querer se han hecho buenos amigos, se quedan a observar el horizonte juntos, platican de todo y de nada... siempre estan juntos... nada des interesa... solo estan ellos dos...


	2. Chapter 2

**Paris **

_Ven, acércate.  
Ven y abrázame.   
Vuelve a sonreír, a recordar París,  
a ser mi angustia.  
Déjame pasar una tarde más._

Dime dónde has ido,  
donde esperas en silencio, amigo.  
Quiero estar contigo y regalarte mi cariño,  
darte un beso y ver tus ojos  
disfrutando con los míos hasta siempre,  
adiós mi corazón.

Ven, te quiero hablar.  
Vuelve a caminar.  
Vamos a jugar al juego en el que yo era tu princesa.   
Ven, hazlo por mí.  
Vuelve siempre a mí.

Dime dónde has ido,  
donde esperas en silencio, amigo.  
Quiero estar contigo y regalarte mi cariño,  
darte un beso y ver tus ojos  
disfrutando con los míos hasta siempre,  
adiós mi corazón.

No hay un lugar que me haga olvidar  
El tiempo que pasé andando por tus calles junto a ti  
Ven quiero saber  
Porque te fuiste sin mí  
Siempre tuve algo que contarte.

Dime dónde has ido,  
donde esperas en silencio, amigo.  
Quiero estar contigo y regalarte mi cariño,   
darte un beso y ver tus ojos  
disfrutando con los míos hasta siempre,  
adiós mi corazón.

No hay nada que me haga olvidar  
el tiempo que has pasado ya y no volverá   
no hay nada más  
adiós mi corazón. 

Camus si supieras lo que siento por ti... si tan solo supieras lo que se siente estar a tu lado... admirar tu belleza... dime amigo mio... dime ¿Que es lo que oculta ese corazón, que es lo que esta detras de esa mirada... que Camus que hay? quiero saberlo... ven y sientate a mi lado... recuerda Paris... recuerda tu Partria... recuerda lo mejor junto a mi... solo junto a mi... 

**Te amo**

_Asi nos hubieran visto  
estabamos ahi sentados  
frente a frente  
No podia faltarnos la luna  
y hablabamos de todo un poco  
y todo nos causaba risa  
como dos tontos  
Y yo que no veia la hora  
de tenerte en mis brazos  
y poderte decir  
Te amo  
desde el primer momento en que te vi  
y hace tiempo te buscaba  
y ya te imaginaba asi  
Te amo  
aunque no es tan facil de decir  
y defino lo que siento  
con estas palabras  
Te amo  
Te amo_

Y de pronto nos rodeo el silencio  
y nos miramos fijamente  
uno al otro  
Tus manos entre las mias  
Talvez nos volveremos a ver   
mañana no se si podre  
que estas jugando  
me muero si no te vuelvo a ver  
y tenerte en mis brazos  
y poderte decir   
te amo  
desde el primer momento en que te vi  
y hace tiempo se buscaba  
y ya te imaginaba asi  
Te amo  
aunque no es tan facil de decir  
y defino lo que siento  
con estas palabras  
Te amo 

Milo cuanto tiempo deceando esto... si querer y queriendo paso... no me arrepiento... ahi estabas tu... mirandome y to perdiendome en tus ojos... ¿Cuando se acabo la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos?... ¿Cuando nos estorbo la ropa para que la dejaramos de lado?... ¿Cuendo fue que perdi la cabeza dentro de tus cabellos sedosos?... ¿Cuando Milo... Cuando...? no lo se y la verdad ahora no me importa por que Te Amo... Te Amo Milo... mi escorpion...

Camus... AHHHHHH ... Camus... no sabes lo que espere para tenerte asi... y te prometo que no te defrauda´ré jamas... no aHare nada mas que amarte... amarte mas y mas... eres mi angel... mi angel de hielo... no eres una vulgar conquista... ni un trofeo... eres el amor de mi vida... eres lo que soñe... eres lo que me faltaba...

Te amo Mi Amor... Te Amo hasta la muerte y si hay amor despues de ella te segiré amando

**Si tu me miras**

_Qué fácil decir: te quiero cuando estamos solos,  
lo difícil es hacerlo cuando escuchan todos  
si tú me miras, si tú me miras  
te enseñaré a decir te quiero, sin hablar,   
mientras tengamos un secreto que ocultar.  
La locura de quererte como un fugitivo  
me ha llevado a la distancia donde me he escondido.  
Si tú me miras, si tú me miras   
cuanto más crezca la injusticia, ya verás  
que son más grandes nuestras ganas de luchar.  
Palabras de un lenguaje nuevo que he construido  
para nosotros, para el amante perseguido  
que tiene que esconder su voz.  
Cuando decidas aprenderlo, no habrá silencio,  
no te hará falta usar la voa para romperlo;  
si tú me miras me hablarás,   
si tú me miras me hablarás.  
Yo me seguiré negando pase lo que pase  
a exponer mi corazón en este escaparate;  
si tú me miras, si tú miras,  
cuanto más crezca la injusticia, ya verás,  
que son más grandes nuestras ganas de luchar.  
Palabras de un lenguaje nuevo que he construído...  
Esta canción va dedicada a Carlos Mojica  
Cuando decidas aprenderlo no habrá silenco... _

Mi lindo escorpion... este amor prohibido que ha dejado a Mu y a Shaka boquiabiertos con la descicion que tomamos de vivir juntos... en mi templo... nadie imaginaria que el escorpion por fin fue atrapado por las garras del amor... nadie... me prometes amarme siempre y te creo... creo ciegamente en lo que me prometes por que TE AMO... te amo mas que a mi propia vida... ahhhhh... a veces me siento mal al ver que te entristece el que no te demuestre que te quiero enfrente de otros... perdoname pero tengo miedo a que nos separen... a que me alejen de ti... ten go miedo Milo... mucho miedo... 

Camus... ¿Por que me miaras con frialdad de lante de todos, ¿Por qué?... acaso solo soy tu juegete... si talves asi sea... ahhhhhh... pero necesito hablar con algien... Mu... no... el me va a regañar... Shaka... "Medita tus dudas"... no gracias... Afrodita... si el tal vez me entienda...

Milo se aproxima a la ultima casa... se encuentra con el santo de Piscis... y le cuenta lo que sucede... Afrodita toma ventaja de esto... siempre ha estado enamorado de Milo... y verlo asi por alguien le hace sentirse importente... pero besa al escorpion... este no se resiste... al contrario quiere ahogar su pena en el cuerpo del mas bello de la orden... queria olvidar como lo hacia antes de enamorarse de ese cubo de hielo... de su cubito de hielo...

Camus buscaba deseperadamente a Milo... queria hablar con el... noto la tristeza de Milo en la fiesta de su cumpleaños que Shion le habia organizado pero intento segirle pero lo perdio... decidio que deberia esperarlo en su templo de Acuario... ya que vivian juntos desde hace tanto tiempo... asi que para tranquilizarse se recosto... pero se imagino a Milo entrar por esa puerta y queria darle algo en compensación a su falta... decidio darle rosas... iria con Afrodita ... Afro no le negaria las rosas sabiendo que serian para Milo... y se encamino hacia ahí...

Milo y afrodita ya estaban en la cama retozando... Milo en cima de Afrodita quien gemia de placer y exitacion... cuando sintieron como se abrio la puerta... Camus, pasmado por la escena salio corriendo de ahí... Milo intento segirle pero Afrodita lo detuvo y lo anestecio con su poder para que no sigiera a Acuario... 

Despues de tanto tiempo... tantas cosas vividas... tantas noches de pasion desenfrenada... todo lo que Camus le habia dado a Milo... todo se fue a la basura por que Milo no pudo contener el probar al caballero de las Rosas, exactamente el dia del cumpleaños de Camus... vaya regalo que le dio el Venenoso escorpion...

**El me mintio**

_Él me mintió...  
él me dijo que me amaba  
y no era verdad él me mintió..._

no me amaba nunca me amó   
él dejó que lo adorara  
él me mintió... él me mintió

Con el corazón destrozado   
y el rostro mojado  
soy tan desdichada quisiera morirme 

Mentiras todo era mentiras  
palabras al viento  
Tan sólo un capricho que el niño tenía

Él me mintió... él me dijo que me amaba  
y no era verdad (repite)

Mentiras todo era mentiras  
los besos, las rosas, las falsas caricias  
que me estremecían  
Señor tu que estás en los cielos  
tú que eres tan bueno   
que no quede huella en mi piel  
de sus dedo.

Él me mintió...  
él me dijo que me amaba  
y no era verdad (repite)

Con todo el amor que juraba  
jamás hubo nada  
yo fui simplemente otra más que lo amaba. 

Mentiras todo era mentiras  
los besos, las rosas, las falsas caricias  
que me estremecían  
Señor tu que estás en los cielos  
tú que eres tan bueno  
que no quede huella en mi piel  
de sus dedo. 

¡¡¡MALDITO ESCORPION VENENOSO! ¡¿¡¿POR QUE? ¿SE TE HIZO FACIL TIRARTE A ESE... EXACTAMENTE EL DIA DE MI CUMPLEAÑOS? ¡¡¡VAYA SORPRESA! ¡¡¡VAYA REGALO! SABES QUE LARGATE AL CARAJO... TE AMO SI... PERO NO SOPORTARE ESTO... NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE... NUNCA ME OYES NUNCA... 

¿POR QUE DEMONIOS SE ME OCURRE ACOSTARME CON AFRODITA? SOLO A MI SE ME OCURRE SOLO A MI Y EXACTAMENTE EN EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE CAMUS... ahora no quiere verme ni en pintura... saco mis cosas de su templo como si fuera basura...oh ...Camus... perdoname... me sacaste a patadas... de tu templo... regreso a hablar ...pero que ... ¿Hyoga a qui?... que hace ese intento de pato siberiano aqui...

Milo llego en la hora incorrecta... vio como Hyoga y camus se besaban... y le dijo que lo odiaba que no queria saber nada de el... que ya no lo amaba... y eso destrozo el corazon de Milo...

- ¿Camus?…¿Que hace este chiquillo aqui… y besandote?   
- ¡Milo!... este yo... bueno... ¡¡¡AL CARAJO! ¡¡¡MILO DE ESCORPION... YA NO TE AMO, me he enamorado de Hyoga y se lo confesado como te habras dado cuenta, Me voy a Siberia... Adios... Para siempre... Venenoso escorpion...-

- Camus...-

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso... eso fue... Camus se iria ... se iria a Siberia con Hyoga... se iria, intentando olvidar a Milo... olvidar a su Venenoso Escorpion...


	3. Chapter 3

Ojalá 

_Ojalá que las hojas  
no te toquen el cuerpo   
cuando caigan_

Para que no las puedas  
Convertir en cristal

Ojalá que ahora que te vas tan lejos de mi, nada se atraviece en tu camino, no te deco mal, pero me hiciste mucho daño, la pregunta ¿Por que ... por que Camus, por que despues de tantos años me hiciste esto...?

Tu fria personalidad y tus prejuicios pusieron fin a esta relacion, estupidamente te creia cada noche que estabamos juntos que me decias que me amabas y que jamas me ibas a dejar... ¿Donde quedarón aquellas palabras de amor "sincero"?¿Donde botaste mi corazón que no lo encuentró?... Dime Camus... ¿ Que hice mal? ¿ en que me equivoque? ¿ o acaso te equivocaste tu al entregarte a mi?

_Ojalá que la lluvia  
deje de ser milagro  
que baja por tu cuerpo _

Ojalá que la Luna  
pueda salir sin ti

Ojalá que la tierra  
no bese tus pasos

Espero... con todo el corazón que cada cosa que pasa aqui, a mi alredeor deje de recordarme tu sonrisa, tu fria belleza, y... tu maldita traición...

Flash Back 

- ¡Camus!... ¿Donde estas? ¿Camus! no te escondas que te encontraré...- pillo... ahi est...

- ¡Milo!... este yo... bueno... ¡¡¡AL CARAJO! ¡MILO DE ESCORPION... YA NO TE AMO, me he enamorado de Hyoga y se lo confesado como te habras dado cuenta, Me voy a Siberia... Adios... Para siempre... Venenoso escorpion...-

- Camus...-

Fin del Flash Back 

Ja!... ese pato apestoso, me ganó pero ¿Que fue lo que hice mal? ¿En que me superó? No lo se y no quiero saberlo... ya nada me interesa, apesar de todo, apesar de que me heriste a traición ... aun te amos... Camus... 

_Ojalá se te acabe  
la mirada constante  
la palabra prescisa  
la sonrisa perfecta _

¡¡Maldita sea! ¡¡Tu y tu maldita sonrisa! ¡¡Tu y tu maldita mirada! ¡¡Tu y tus... maldiros Te Amo... todos falsos... ¡¡TU Y ESE MALDITO PATO! ¡¡VAYANSE AL CARAJO!  
Estoy arto de pensar en ti, en ti, y mas en ti... ya quiero vivir mi vida sin el frio tempano de Hielo... ¡¡¡yaaaaaa! 

_Ojalá pase algo  
que te borré de pronto  
una luz cegadora  
un disparo de nieve_

Ojalá por lo menos  
que me lleve la muerte  
para no verte tanto  
para no verte siempre...  
... en todos los segundos...  
...en todas las visiones...

Ojalá que no pueda  
tocarte ni en canciones... 

Quiero morirme, este _"Venenoso Escorpión"_ como me llamaste ese día... se esta dando por vencido... ya no aguanta la pena, Shaka ha venido a verme varias veces... y solo le digo que quiero estar solo... se que me ama, pero no puedo amarle por que un maldito cubo de hielo tiene congelado mi corazón con su belleza helida, inigualable... pero que mas da... 

Pienso acabar conmigo, me lanzaré las 14 ahujas escarlata con el mayor grado de veneno que podria aver lanzando antes... quiero morir agonizando... sufriendo... pero saber que será el ultimo sufrimiento de mi vida... espero que jamas sepas de mi y que en mi lecho de muerte no te aparescas... ya que no quiero saber nada de ti... ¡¡¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!... maldito... traidor... Te amo... apesar de todo... 

_Ojalá que la Aurora  
no de gritos que caigan  
en mi espalda_

Ojalá que tu nombre  
se le olvide a esta voz

Ojalá las paredes  
no retengan el ruido  
de tu camino cansado

Ojalá que el deceo  
se vaya tras de ti  
a tu viejo gobierno  
de difuntos y flores... 

Como quisera que tu aroma se vaya, que este perfume se borrará con algun amante que pase la noche aqui... he traido a varios... desde hombres hasta mujeres, todos retozan conmigo en mi cama, pero no se va tu maldito olor ni tu maldita escencia, ¿Que le hiciste a mi cama y a mi habitación que no deja de tener tu escencia que pareciera que estas aqui... que vives aqui?...

Espero que tu viaje este bien, no te deceo mal, pero espero que pages por lo que has hecho, por que todo se paga aqui, no en el infierno o en el cielo... aqui... No se cual fue mi pecado... ¿haber hecho sufrir a muchos por estar junto a ti?... ¿acaso mi pecado fue amarte tanto que llege a enloquecer de amor?... si... seguramente ese es mi pecado, y heme aqui llevando la pentitencia...

Mi penitencia... el amarte y odiarte a la vez... esa en Mi penitencia...

**Por que te Vaz **

_**hoy en mi ventana brilla el sol y el corazon  
se pone triste contemplando la ciudad  
porque te vas **_

Camus…. Ahhhhhhhh Camus…. Hoy me ha avisado Shaka que te vas... que te vas a Siberia... preguntarte el por que te vas es una tontería ... lo se pero... aun asi... quiero verte Camus... quiero sentirte... quiero explicarte... no me dejaste hacerlo... y se que no me dejaras hacerlo jamas... te decepcione... y ahora perdi tu amor para siempre... para siempre...

_**como cada noche desperte pensando en ti  
y en mi reloj todas las horas vi pasar  
porque te vas**_

Otra vez... otra vez esta maldita pesadilla... pero se que no es una pesadilla... te veo ahí... besandote con ese intento de pato siberiano... te veo ahí veo como te revuelcas... con el... todo lo que te di... todo lo que te prometi Camie... ¿dónde quedaron...? ¿dónde lo botaste?¿DÓNDE? MALDITA SEA!

_**todas las promesas de mi amor se iran contigo  
me olvidaras, me olvidaras  
y como cada noche llorare igual que un niño   
porque te vas, porque te vas**_

Todo Camus... todo llévatelo...todo... no quiero saber de ti... no quiero... nada... mas... de ti,... ¿a quien engaño?... Te amo Camie... lloro por ti... te extraño tanto... que quiero correr para detenerte... pero no puedo ... me carcome el pensar que te vere ahí... con el... besandote ahí... llevandote mi corazon... contigo... CAMUSSSSSSSSSSS!

_**bajo la penumbra sin farol se dormiran  
todas las cosas que quedaron por decir  
se dormiran**_

Todo Camus... todo lo que me falto decierte... todo... me falto decirte que TE AMO... me falto decirte que te adoro... que no puedo vivir sin ti ni un segundo... asi como todo esto que cayaré por tanto tiempo... por el tiempo de tu ausencia quisisera que el sentimiento de culpa y de remordimientos se muriera... que se vayan tras de ti...

_**junto a las manillas del reloj esperaran  
todas las horas que quedaron por vivir  
esperaran** _

Aui Camie mi Acuador... aquí te esperaré... sin importar lo que pase... aquí te esperaré... mi amor... todo el tiempo... escondiendo mi dolor... sacándolo en las camas de mis amantes... ahí... ahí sera donde me des ahoge... ahí te lloraré...ahí será... 

Han pasado varias semanas desde que el caballero de Acuario intenta olvidar a Milo... el escorpion junto a Hyoga... diciendo que lo ama... pero sabe que dentro de su corazon solo esta un venenoso bicho... solo esta Milo, El escorpion...

Tanto Hyoga como Camus saben eso y solo se mienten mutuamente... Hyoga esta cansado de mentiras... dejo a Shun en Japón por irse tras una ilusion... una simple ilusion... 

- Maestro... seamos sinceros... tu no me amas... sera mejor que me regrese a Japón de donde nunca debi salir...- Hyoga esta molesto por que el realmente ama a Shun... y lo dejo por dejarse llevar por una aventura... una vil aventura para olvidar... lo han utilizado para olvidar...

- Hyoga... espera... no te vayas...yo...-

- No... ya no Camus... ya es sufieciente... tu tambien deberias regresar... tu tambien deberias empezar nuevamente...-

- No... No lo comprenderias... jamas lo harias... vete si es lo que quieres... ya largate...-

Camus corrio a Hyoga que gustoso se fue... Hyoga tenia que regresar al lado de su amado peliverde pero ¿Y Camus? Regresar a el Santuario... ni de chiste... no queria verlo... el queria olvidarse de el pero... no podia...


	4. Chapter 4

**Me cuesta tanto olvidarte**

_Entre el cielo y el suelo hay algo  
con tendencia a quedarse calvo  
de tanto recordar  
y ese algo que soy yo mismo  
es un cuadro de bifrontismo  
que solo da una faz  
la cara vista es un anuncio de signal  
la cara oculta es la resulta  
de mi idea genial de echarte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte   
me cuesta tanto  
olvidar quince mil encantos es  
mucha insensatez  
y no se si sere sensato  
lo que se es que me cuesta un rato  
hacer las cosas sin querer  
y aunque fui yo quien decidio  
que ya no mas  
y no me canse de jurarte  
que no habra segunda parte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto... _

Milo maldito Escorpión... ¿por que no te puedo olvidar...? ¿Que hiciste de mi...? ... tu veneno me esta matanado me esta haciendo daño... quiero olvidarte... pero me cuesta tanto olvidarte... me esta costando tanto... me esta matando esto... si... fui yo quien dijo que no... aun recuerdo como fue que te lo dije... Hyoga, y yo... nos estabamos besando en mi templo... sabia que vendrias... sabia que nos verias ... por eso lo hice... por eso... por venganza... me fui por que no queria verte con el... retozando... no queria no lo soportaria...

Recuerdo que te grite que ya no te queria... que amaba a Hyoga... que te fueras al demonio... que mal me senti... ahi estaba siendo acribillando mi corazón... por hielo... el hielo de mis palabras... la hipocresia de mi boca estaba terminando de matar de destrozar mi corazón... vi... como te derrumbaste en lagrimas... corriste a Hyoga... y saliste de ahi... queria seguirte... pero no lo hice por que mi orgullo pudo mas que mi amor...

Apesar de la distancia y de que fui yo quien te dijo que te odiaba... aun asi... te sigo amando... aun no te he olvidado... talvez Hyoga tenga razon... deberia regresar... pero... despues... ahora necesito estar solo... quiero meditar... quiero llorar... 

¡¡¡MILOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 

Camus... se adentro a su casa con lagrimas en los ojos... despues de haber gritado y haber caido de rodillas... lloraba como niño... no pensaba extrañarlo tanto...no...no pensaba.,... no pensaba mas que en el ... en Milo... su Milo... y con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido... extrañandolo... sin... corazon por que su corazon se quedfo en Grecia... se quedo al lado de Milo, el Escorpion...

Otro mes ha pasado... desde que se fue Camus a Siberia... desde que Hyoga regreso a Japon con Shun... un mes mas de soledad para ambos caballeros... Camus ha intentado no pensar en Milo... haciendose un calco de el (NA: IRONICO ¿verdad?) y Milo ha intentado cazar... pero todo le recuerda a ese maldito Cubo de Hielo... a su amado Iceberg... a su Camus...

**Te necesito**

_Oh, cómo quieres que me aclare  
Si aún soy demasiado joven  
Para entender lo que siento  
Pero no para jurarle al mismísimo ángel negro  
Que si rompe la distancia que ahora mismo nos separa  
Volveré para adorarle, le daría hasta mi alma  
Si trajera tu presencia a esta noche que no acaba_

Camus... que daria yo para que estuvieras aqui... Camie te extraño... mas de lo que pudiera imaginar... regresa... por favor... regresa... quiero verte otravez aqui... sonriendo... ¿que quieres que haga para que regreses a mi lado?... ¿a que dios le doy mi alma para que regreses...?...¿que hago Camus...que?... quiero que regreses... te necesito mas de lo que me imaginaba... mas de lo que pudiera extrañar a alguien... busco en camas diferentes tu aroma... pero no encuentro nada... sigo sintiendo ese vacio... sigo sintiendome solo... sigo... sigo sin ti... ¡¡¡CAMUS REGRESA!

Te necesito como a la luz del sol  
En este invierno frío  
Pa´ darme tu calor

Mi amor... te necesito... quiero estar a tu lado... pero ¿por que nos alejamos asi?... ¿por que la distancia no se borra?... que nos falta para estar juntos?... quisiera que estuvueras aqui... para amarte... para quererte... te necesito... te extraño...

Como quieres que te olvide  
Si tu nombre está en el aire  
Y sopla entre mis recuerdos  
Si ya sé que no eres libre,  
Si ya sé que yo no debo  
Retenerte en mi memoria  
Así es como yo contemplo

Milo mi escorpion... aunque han pasado varios meses... aun siento tus besos sobre mis labios... aun siento tus manos sobre mi cuerpo... aun siento tu piel sobre mi piel... ¿como olvidare?... ¿como?... si mis pensamientos solo estan dirijidos a ti... todo apesar de ser hielo... me recuerda a ti... todo... Milo... todo me recuerda tu sonrisa... tus besos... tu boca... tu piel... todo me recuerda a ti... y me hace llorar... quiero regresar... quiero hacerlo... pero no me atrevo... verte ahi... no sere capaz de verte a los ojos despues de esto... Perdoname Milo... Perdoname... por favor ... perdoname...

Ahhhhhhhh... no deberiamos pensar en nosotros... no es correcto... deberiamos empezar una nueva vida solos separados... pero... no podemos... no queremos... no... queremos estar juntos... volver a vernos...

Mi tormenta de tormento,  
Así es como yo te quiero

Mi venenoso escorpion... solo el veneno del escorpion es el antidoto para su propio veneneno... pero que tarde me di cuenta de eso... me di cuenta casi cuando mi corazón esta agonizando...¿Milo querra cuerarme?... no... no lo creo... despues de lo que le hice... despues de irme dejandolo destrozado... no... Milo no me perdonará... jamas lo hara... aun que despues de lo que vi pense en jamas perdonarlo... pero sin querer ya lo hice ya lo perdone... ahora el ... mi Milo... ¿me perdonarás? 

Te necesito como a la luz del sol  
En este invierno frío  
Pa´ darme tu calor  
Te necesito como a la luz del sol  
Tus ojos el abismo  
Donde muere mi razón

Te extraño... te quiero... quiero que estes aqui... quiero verte otra vez... una vez mas... me estoy muriendo por tu ausencia... mi razon se pierde... me quiero morir sin ti... 

¡¡¡CAMUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! 

¡¡¡MILOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Oh, cómo quieres que me aclare  
Oh, amor, cómo quieres que te olvide

¡¡¡CAMUSSS! ¿por que te fuiste... ?... Camus... re..gre..sa.. Ca...mus... Te...a...mo... vuel...ve... ¡¡¡CAMUSSSSSSSSSSSS!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Te extraño, te olvido, te amo**_

_**Traigo En Los Bolsillos Tanta Soledad  
Desde Que Te Fuiste No Me Queda Mas  
Que Una Foto Gris Y Un Triste Sentimiento**_

Lo Que Mas Lastima Es Tanta Confusion  
En Cada Resquicio De Mi Corazon  
Como Hacerte A Un Lado  
De Mis Pensamientos

Por Ti Por Ti Por Ti  
He Dejado Todo Sin Mirar Atras  
Aposte La Vida Y Me Deje Ganar

Te Extraño Porque Vive En Mi Tu Recuerdo  
Te Olvido A Cada Minuto Lo Intento  
Te Amo Es Que Ya No Tengo Remedio   
Te Extraño Te Olvido Te Amo De Nuevo

He Perdido Todo Hasta La Identidad  
Y Si Lo Pidieras Mas Podria Dar  
Es Que Cuando Se Ama Nada Es Demasiado

Me Enseñaste El Limite De La Pasion  
Y No Me Enseñaste A Decir Adios  
He Aprendido Ahora  
Que Te Has Marchado

Camus... oh Camus... mi vida... regresa... por favor...

He intentado olvidarte en todas las formas que son humanamente posibles... y no puedo... no... no puedo... quitarme tu olor, tu sonrisa... tu boca sobre la mia, nada ha conseguido borrarte... nada mi Camie... nada y se que nada lograra hacerlo...

¿Como te olvido, enseñama a olvidar asi como lo hiciste... tu... ¿con otro...? ya lo intente varias veces... me he aprovechado de Shaka, de Afrodita... hasta de la ternura de Mu, he salido de noche, pero nada...nada da resultado...

Ya no salgo con nadie... de hecho ya ni salgo de mi templo... solo estoy aqui viendo una foto de hace tanto tiempo... llevas mas de un año alla en Siberia con ese pato congelado... Shaka me dijo que te separaste de el... que ese bastardo te obandono... Ja! ¿que se siente Camie... que se siente que te abandonen abatido...? se que tu no sientes nada... eres frio como ese hielo que cubre a Siberia...

¿Quien esta tocando?... Maldita sea les he dicho que quiero estar solo... cuando abro la puerta... ahi esta Mu con Shaka... vienen...¿Felices...? pero ahora ¿que demonios pasó?...

¿¡¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿COMO QUE CAMUS REGRESA?... ¿CUANDO?... ¿LA SEMANA ENTRANTE?... mi corazon comienza a latir de nuevo... beso a cada uno de mis visitantes y salgo de mi templo... corro... no se a donde me dirijo... llego a la playa... y grito grito de felicidad... la playa esta desierta o si no ya la despeje con mi gran grito...

Desde que le dieron la noticia, Milo anda de arriba a abajo... pareciera que recobro la vida que tanto tiempo se le habia perdido...

La semana paso lenta... dolorosamente... ansiosamente ... para el caballero del Escorpión... pero aun asi... la sonrisa picara volvio a sus labios... esto a muchos sorprendio y dio mucho gusto pero a otros les molestaba que Milo estuvuera tan feliz de que Camus regresará...

Pero lo que no sabia Milo es que Camus... su lindo Camie... llegaría mas frio que nunca... ni siquiera lo volteara a mirar... "Talvez... todavia no me haya perdonado..." este pensamiento resono en la cabeza de Milo... pero tenia que hablar con el... tenia que arregrla las cosas...

Milo... varias veces fue al onceavo templo pero lo que recibia eran miradas frias y fraces cortantes... filosas... que hacian que el corazon de Milo mueriese y que su orgullo retomara una fuerza increible...

A Camus le habian llegado rumores que Milo segia de parrandero y que se revolcaba mas segido con varias personas... la lista era escabezada por Afrodita... que para su maldita suerte... era el culpable de todo... todavia recuerda ese dia... el 7 de febrero... ese maldito dia...

Flash Back

Camus buscaba deseperadamente a Milo... queria hablar con el... noto la tristeza de Milo en la fiesta de su cumpleaños que Shion le habia organizado pero intento segirle pero lo perdio... decidio que deberia esperarlo en su templo de Acuario... ya que vivian juntos desde hace tanto tiempo... asi que para tranquilizarse se recosto... pero se imagino a Milo entrar por esa puerta y queria darle algo en compensación a su falta... decidio darle rosas... iria con Afrodita ... Afro no le negaria las rosas sabiendo que serian para Milo... y se encamino hacia ahí...

Milo y afrodita ya estaban en la cama retozando... Milo en cima de Afrodita quien gemia de placer y exitacion... cuando sintieron como se abrio la puerta... Camus, pasmado por la escena salio corriendo de ahí...

Fin de Flash Back

**_Culpable o no _**

_**Si ellos estn mintiendo, por favor defindete  
Yo se que no lo hars, pues dicen la verdad  
Es una pena siempre seguiras dolindome  
Y culpable o no  
Que le puedo hacer ya?**_

Mienteme como siempre,  
Por favor minteme  
Necesito creerte  
Convenceme   
Mienteme con un beso  
Que parezca de amor  
Necesito quererte  
Culpable o no

No tengo ya derecho a reprocharte nada  
Pues nada queda ya de ti, de ayer  
Que pena, nuestra historia pudo ser fantstica  
Y ahora dime mi amor  
Quien te va a defender? 

Milo... Saga, Kanon y Death Mask han venido a decirme que te siges acostandote con Mu con Shaka y con Afrodita... aqui tengo a Shaka y a Mu... no dicen nada... supongo que es verdad... ¿Por que te defiendo?... ¿por que apesar de todo lo sigo haciendo?... ya se fueron esos tres... Shaka me ve con los ojos abiertos sorprendido por correrlos de esa forma y de defenderte a Capa y espada... Mu... me sonrie... pero... quiero estar solo asi que con mucho respeto les pido a Shaka y a Mu que me dejen solo... y haci lo hacen... 

Milo... ven defiendete de esos tres... diles que no es cierto... dime que no es cierto... convenceme... necesito... necesito tenerte aqui... amarte... quererte... quiero verte una vez mas... TE AMO MILO... AUN TE AMO... REGRESE POR TI... 

MILOOOOOO


	6. Chapter 6

**_He vuelto por ti_**

Y por que... preguntaste nervioso cuando me alege  
No lo se respondi sin saber y en silencio llore  
Y vivi lo mas lindo de todo   
Aprendi la emocion es amor desamor  
Penas y alegrias todo disfrute

Regrese por que a pesar de lo lejos serias para mi   
Al final la distancia no importa si he vuelto por ti  
Un dia mas para andar para hablar para amar  
Para contarte mi historia de amor  
para cantarte nuevamente una canción...

No, si te vas yo me muero  
No por amor de dios quedate a mi lado   
No... tue eres lo mejor que yo encontre en la vida  
No te dejo escapar

Y pense que en mi ausencia de otros labios el puede beber  
Pero se que mi nombre en su pecho grabado deje  
Y sere lo que quieras si me haces feliz  
Quiero contarte mi historia de amor  
Para cantarte nuevamente una canción...

No, si te vas yo me muero, no  
No por amor de dios quedate a mi lado   
No... tu eres lo mejor que yo encontre en la vida  
No te dejo escapar

No, no voy a transitar mas sin tu mano  
No esta vez ya me lo pense  
Tu eres lo mejor  
No te dejo escapar  
Ya no

He vuelto... desde hace tanto tiempo que queria hacerlo... Milo... aqui voy... ya no soporto verte lejano... ya no soporto verte solo escondido... y cuando estas cerca... alejarme de ti con frialdad... ya no lo soporto... 

Camus se dirige al templo de Milo... y este ultimo esta sentado en las afueras de su templo como las tantas veces que pasaba Camus sin decirle nada... pasaba a su lado con gran indiferencia... nisiquiera lo volteaba a ver... nada...

-Milo...-

-Camus... ¿qu-que haces aqui?- dijo levantandose para resivir a su visita nocturna...

- Shhhhh no digas nada...- le cayo con su dedo indice sobre sus labios...

Camus se fue acercando a el... le beso como si dependiera su vida de ello, como si fuera la ultima vez...

- Nunca... nunca volveré a alejarme de ti... no pude olvidarte... aun te... TE AMO- Camus dijo al oido de un sorprendido Escorpion y volvio a besarlo...

Milo no cabia de la alegria que sentia...

-. Camus... te extrañe ... no sabes cuanto...yo tambien te amo... jamas te olvide... quiero estar contigo... para siempre...-

- Si... para siempre...-

Y se besaron otravez... y una vez mas... se besaban hasta perder la cordura... se perdian en el otro... y ahora si seria para siempre... jamas volverian a separarse...

Camus y Milo vivian la mas de las hermosas, hacian el amor de una y mil maneras diferentes cada dia... Milo, estaba cada vez mas enamorado de Camus y Camus de Milo... pero... no todo era miel y amor... habia algo que el corazon y el alma del escorpion no dejaba de molestar... parecia una sombra y esa sombra se llama... venganza... 

Milo comenzo a alejarse poco a poco de Camus... Camus ni por enterado se daba de lo que pasaba... pero un dia fue mas que evidente la separacion... Milo no llego a dormir en toda la noche y eso a Camus preocupo mucho... salio a buscarlo... y lo encontro entrando a un bar de mala muerte, ahi se sento alado de un joven alto de cabello claro, como gris azulado, y ojos rosas frofundos... en la mano llevaba un objeto, brillaba parecia de oro...

Lo reconocio... Sorrento de Syrem...¿que hace Milo con una marina de Poseidon?... vio algo que lo dejo helado... Sorrento beso a Milo, pero Milo no respondio el beso, fue seco y frio y el escorpion entrego algo a Sorrento y se alejo, Camus estaba destrozado...

_**Amor Mio** _

_Amor mío no sé lo que pasó contigo  
No sé lo que pasó conmigo  
Por qué dejamos de ser buenos amantes y buenos amigos._

Amor mío, por qué tenemos tanto frío  
Por qué dejamos que el olvido   
Nos congelara la piel y nos dejara en medio del vacío  
Qué le paso a nuestro amor  
Qué le paso a tu corazón y al mío

Amor mí  
Te me estás yendo como agua de río  
Amor mío  
Estás aquí pero no estás conmigo  
No te me vayas que te necesito  
Amor mío

Para sentir que sigo estando vivo

Amor mío, están gritando mis latidos  
Con este corazón partido  
Que se desangra por ti, que me lastima como un enemigo   
Qué le paso a nuestro amor  
Qué le paso a tu corazón y al mío

Amor mio  
Te me estás yendo como agua de río  
Amor mío  
Estás aquí pero no estás conmigo  
No te me vayas que te necesito  
Amor mio  
Para sentir que sigo estando  
Vivo por ti, solamente por ti y  
yo sé que no todo está perdido

Amor mío  
Te me estás yendo como agua de río  
Amor mío  
Estás aquí pero no estás conmigo  
No no no no  
No te me vayas que te necesito  
Amor mío  
Para sentir que sigo estando vivo.

Milo...¿Por que?... MILOOOOOOOO... POR QUE ME HACES ESTO? ... ACASO NO ME PROMETISTE ESTAR JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE... QUE ACASO NO ME AMAS?... ¡¡¡CONTESTA CARAJO! ¡MILO DIME ALGO... ! ¡CONTESTA... DIME dime... que... no... es... cierto... que no es cierto... Por favor... Milo...

¿¡¿¡QUEEEEEEEEE? ¿COMO QUE TE VAS? ¿ A- A DONDE...?  
MILO... NO... NO ME DEJES...NO TE VAYAS... POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS... DIME QUE ES UNA BROMA... DIMELO MILO... POR FAVOR...

No puedo creer que te vayas asi como asi, diste la vuelta sin decir nada, te fuiste de mi templo... y me dejaste qui tirado de rodillas llorando... llorando de pena... ¿Por que?

Milo solo fue al templo de Camus para decirle que se va... se va a Roma Italia a conocer esa tierra que tanto le gusta... se va y no se va solo... se va con Sorrento... Milo le destroza el corazón a Camus diciendole que ama a Sorrento y que se va por que quiere olvidarse de el... quiere olvidarse de ese cubo de hielo que no ha derretido su corazón... mas bien le dice que no tiene corazón que siempre ha tenido un pedazo de hielo siberiano en su pecho en lugar de corazón... esto se lo dice sin verlo a la cara ya que no aguanta las lagrimas... 

Camus... algun dia lo comprenderás... pero ahora no es el momento es mejor no responderte el por que... no te niego que te ame... pero... pero...

_**Te llore todo un rio** _

Yo aquí llorandote un río  
mandándome al olvido  
que cosa mas injusta amor  
fuiste matando mis pasiones  
tachando mis canciones  
me tenías pisoteado   
estaba desahuseado  
no es justo no bebé  
oh oh veo 

pero este mundo ya giró  
y ahora te tocó perder  
oh oh veo

bebé te lloré todo un río (bebé, bebé )  
bebé, te lloré a reventar (bebé, bebé )  
oh no no no, no tienes corazón, oh oh  
no te vuelvo a amar  
te lloré todo un río  
ahora llorame un mar

Ya no me busques ya es muy tarde  
ya tengo otro amor  
una chula sirena  
que nada en mi piel  
que te perdono no hay rencores  
solo los dolores  
mi alma esta arañada  
lloré el suelo mojado  
no es justo no bebé  
oh oh veo

pero este mundo ya giró  
y ahora te tocó perder  
oh oh veo 

Bebé, te lloré todo un río (bebé, bebé )  
bebé, telloré a reventar (bebé, bebé )  
oh no no no, no tienes corazón, oh oh  
no te vuelvo a amar  
te lloré todo un río  
ahora llorame un mar

verdad que un río te lloré   
verdad que no te vuelvo a amar  
oh no no no, no te vuelvo a amar  
verdad que un río te lloré  
verdad que no te vuelvo a amar  
oh no no no, pierde tiempo amar  
verdad que un río te lloré  
verdad que no te vuelvo a amar   
llorame, llorame, llorame.

Camus... perdoname pero aun no es tiempo, no es tiempo que sepas el por que... ahora quiero que sientas lo que senti yo... quiero que sufras y que llores como yo lo hice... No amo a Sorrento, pero... el me ayudará... el me ayudará a olvidarte amor... gracias por todo... y cuidate... por que talvez jamas regrese... encuentra a alguien mas...a alguien que te ame... a alguien que no sea vengativo... como este... por siempre tuyo... este **_"VENENOSO ESCORPION"_**

_**Ahora que te vas**_

_Ahora que te vas  
Que no estaras conmigo  
Recuerda en las mañanas abrigarte  
Todo el tiempo de cuidarte  
Que eres facil de enfermar_

No vivas cosas locas  
Esas que en ti hacen estragos  
Si sales a la calle  
Te me cuidas de los vagos  
Si un dia vas al mar  
Acuerdate de mi

Ahora que te vas  
A tu pareja dile  
Que estas acostumbrada a ver la luna  
Y de flores no hay ninguna  
Que no haya sido de ti

Ahora que te vas  
Me dejas tu suspiro que es de mi  
El alma que en un beso yo te di  
Te la puedes llevar  
Que al fin y al cabo siempre fue de ti

Ahora que te vas  
Me guardas una noche para mi   
Llorandote en mi almohada pienso en ti  
Ahora que te vas   
Ahora que no estaras aqui

Ahora que te vas  
Me dejas tu suspiro  
Me dejas tu suspiro que es de mi  
El alma que en un beso yo te di  
Te la puedes llevar  
Que al fin y al cabo siempre fue de ti

Ahora que te vas  
Me guardas una noche para mi  
Llorandote en mi almohada pienso en ti  
Ahora que te vas  
Ahora que no estaras aqui

MILOOOOOOOO... esto debe ser una pesadilla...esto no me puede estar pasando... NOOOOOOOOOOO

Ahora que te vaz con el... cuidate mucho... no conoces Italia... no conoces Roma... quisiera cuidarte... pero... no puedo ahora el te cuidará... dile que todo te lo di... que te tiene que cuidar... que como yo... perdi mi oportunidad o talvez se nos acabo el tiempo... no se que pasó... pero ahun asi cuidate amor... cuidate mucho...

Lloraré como jamas lo habia hecho... lloraré por que el amor de mi vida se me va y no pude hacer nada... no me di cuenta de que esto se estaba acabando... ¿cuando fue que te perdi Milo...? en que me equivoque?... en... que?

Camus se quedo dormido con ese pensamiento y con lagrimas en los ojos... se quedo afuera de su templo... las fuerzas se le agotaron antes de hacerlo... toda la noche la paso solo... llorando por el amor que se iba... por el amor que se escapada... por ese amor que ahora para el era prohibido...


	7. Chapter 7

**Duele el Amor**

**_Duele el amor, sin ti  
Duele hasta matar…_**

Duele el que te vayas... duele verte ahi con el... simplemente duele hasta matar...

**_Siento la humedad en mí,  
de verte llorar, ni hablar  
si es que tú te vas de aquí  
creo que a mí me va sufrir_**

Me dolio mucho el averte dejado y el averte visto llorar amor... pero que ahora te vayas de mi lado no es justo... Venganza ¿acaso? eso es... te estas vengando de que me fui y te deje... ¿no es cierto? 

**_Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo  
la distancia entre los dos  
pero se apagó la luz del cielo  
ya no sale más el sol_**

Los siento pero es necesario hacer esto... es necesario para nuestro amor, es necesario para amarte mas... para quererte y decearte mas... Camus... perdoname pero asi tiene que ser... te equivocaste conmigo... pero se que eras feliz... y yo... ¿que estoy haciendo?... pero no puedo dejarme vencer... asi tiene que ser... 

**_Soy fragilidad sin ti  
¿Cómo superar el fin?  
¿Dónde es que dañé?   
No se, y el recuperar se fue_**

Milo... ¿donde... donde Milo? donde me equivoque para que llegaras a separarte de mi... como voy a hacer esto... no soy fuerte sin ti... sinti no me queda nada Milo... nada... y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada... nada... ya todo se perdio... ya todo se acabó... 

**_Ni tú ni yo somos culpables_**

Camus... es algo contradictorio pero no esculpa de nadie pero es culpa de los dos... 

**_Pero somos vulnerables_**

Milo... perdoname por ser tan frio... por ser tan malo y no fijarme mas en tu actitud...

**  
_Son las cosas de la vida_**

Asi debe de ser Camus... asi es como debe ser... Camus... perdon pero asi es esto del amor...

**_¿Qué me queda por vivir?_**

Dime Milo... ¿que hare de ahora en adelante sin ti...? solo lloraré... ahogare mis penas en lagrimas de sangre... por que te vas...te vas...

**_Duele el amor, sin ti  
Llueve hasta mojar  
Duele el amor, sin ti   
Duele hasta matar  
Duele el amor, sin ti  
Todo está tan gris_**

Duele el separarnos... duele la distancia y el amor... pero no podemos hacer nada... el destino nos juega una mala pasada... se que no sere feliz pero... pero... se que estare ahi grabado en tu corazón pase lo que pase... recuerda que AUN TE AMO 

_  
**Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo  
la distancia entre los dos  
pero se apagó la luz del cielo  
ya no sale más el sol**_

Quisiera detener el tiempo aqui ... viendote aunque sea llorar por que mañana me voy Camus... mañana todo terminara... no no terminara solo nos tomaremos un tiempo para pensar y refortalecer el amor que sentimos... pero... asi debe ser... lo siento... 

**_  
Soy fragilidad sin ti  
¿Cómo superar el fin?  
¿Dónde es que dañé?   
No se, y el recuperar se fue_**

Milo... no voy a poder solo... sin ti... que hare mas que llorar, eso es lo unico que me queda... perdoname por ser tan debil... si asi me lo dijiste un dia... _"Apesar de tu frio tempramento dentro tienes un corazon pasional e indefenso... que quiero cuidar..."_

**_Ni tú ni yo somos culpables_**

No Camus... entiendelo no es culpa tuya... solamente ... es culpa de los dos...

**_Pero somos vulnerables_**

Pero... todo esto empezo cuando me fui y te deje... 

**_Son las cosas de la vida_**

Asi es le destino... asi es como debemos aceptarlo... 

**  
_¿Qué me queda por vivir?_**

¿Que voy a hacer sin ti...? ¿que Milo... que? 

**_Duele el amor, sin ti  
Llueve hasta mojar  
Duele el amor, sin ti  
Duele hasta matar  
Duele el amor, sin ti  
Todo está tan gris_**

Todo esta quebrandose y no podemos hacer nada... pero esto se que no se borrara de timente, apesar de que la vida la vea sin vida y aluz se apage de mis ojos por que no podran contemplarte a ti... mi amor... solo a ti...

Llego el dia en que Milo se iba con Sorrento para Italia... ese dia Milo encontro una hoja... un sobre... que decia _Milo, Caballero de Escorpion"_ reconocio la letra inmediatamente... era de Camus... la tomo entre las manos con mucho miedo... le dolia como nunca separarse de Camus... la brio lentamente... y decia... 

**_Milo: _**

**_Antes.. _**

Jamas imagine que llegaria este dia,  
yo te buscaria toda mi vida por amarte y por hablarte otra vez,  
pero que diablos ya perdi todo mi tiempo y por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo quisiera regresar  
pero antes de andar y salir de tu vida, y andar solo,   
quisiera llorar y sacarme de adentro tus besos tu cuerpo  
antes de olvidar, quisiera llorarte una vez mas y soñarte,  
antes del libro cerrar, quisiera contarte que no me gusto su final, antes...  
jamas imagine que llegaria a perderte llegue a sentirme tan seguro de tenerte pero vez mi vida que no fue asi,  
pero que diablos ya perdi todo mi tiempo y por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo quisiera regresar  
pero antes de andar y salir de tu vida, y andar solo, quisiera llorar,  
y sacarme de adentro tus besos tu cuerpo  
antes de olvidar, quisiera llorarte una vez mas y soñarte, antes del libro cerrar,  
quisiera contarte que no me gusto su final, antes de olvidar quisiera llorarte una vez mas y soñarte,  
antes del libro cerrar, quisiera contarte que no m gusto su final, antes...

Milo... te espero en la noche en mi templo... quiero pedirte perdon por lo que hice, si llegas se que me amas y que no te iras jamas, pero si no llegas entendere que jamas me quisiste, y que te iras para noregresar...

Camus... 


	8. Chapter 8

Camus... estaba esperando ciegamente que Milo apareciera por esa puerta... sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido recargado en un pilar...

Sintio que bajaba la temperatura y desperto... estaba apunto de amanecer... al parecer Milo se iba... y no podria hacer nada...

**Amores Extraños**

_Ya sabía que no llegaría,  
ya sabía que era una mentira,  
tanto tiempo que por él perdí,   
que promesa rota sin cumplir,  
son amores problemáticos, como tú, como yo;_

Es la espera en un teléfono, la aventura de lo ilógico,  
la locura de lo mágico, un veneno sin antídoto,  
la amargura de lo efímero, porque él se marchó,  
amores tan extraños que te hacen cínica,  
te hacen sonreír entre lágrimas,   
cuantas páginas hipotéticas para no escribir las auténticas,  
son amores que sólo a nuestra edad  
se confunden en nuestros espíritus,  
te interrogan y nunca te dejan ver si serán amor o placer.

Y cuántas noches lloraré por él,  
y cuántas tardes volveré a leer  
aquellas cartas que yo recibía   
cuando mis penas eran alegría,  
son amores esporádicos, pero en ti quedarán,  
amores tan extraños que vienen y se van,  
que en tu corazón sobrevivirán,  
son historias que siempre contarás  
sin saber si son de verdad. 

Son amores frágiles, prisioneros, cómplices,   
tan extraños que viven negándose,  
escondiéndose de los dos,  
son amores que sólo a nuestra edad  
se confunden en nuestros espíritus,  
te interrogan y nunca te dejan ver si serán amor o placer,  
amores tan extraños que vienen y se van,  
que en tu corazón sobrevivirán,   
son historias que siempre contarás  
sin saber si son de verdad. 

Ya sabía que no llegaría, esta vez me lo prometeré,   
tengo ganas de un amor sincero, ya sin él.

Ya Milo... esto termino... te vaz y me dejas... con este amanecer te vaz... la luna se esconde y con ella tu amor se va... se esconde... comienzo a llorar lagrimas de dolor...por que se que ahora te perdi... te perdi para siempre... quisiera morirme de tristeza ... pero tengo que seguir... sin ti...

Se que seras feliz... y yo tengo que serlo sin ti... tal vez con alguien mas pero tengo que hacerlo... sin ti ... mi amado Escorpion... 

De pronto Camus ve como una silueta va entrando a su templo... el sol naciente no lo deja ver quien es... esta sombra se detiene frente a el a unos pasos, metros...

- Camus... ¿por que haces esto?- la voz inconfundible de Milo, pero estaba entre cortada... parecia llorar   
- ¿Hacer que?- milo le muestra la hoja...-  
- Esto...-   
- Milo... por que tenia que hacerlo... queria ... queria ... despedirme de ti...- dijo comenzando a llorar de nuevo...-  
- No llores... no soporto verte asi...- se acerco y lo abrazo con cariño y ternura...  
- Milo...- solo pudo articular eso antes de roper a llorar... Milo no sa be que hacer ante eso...

**Que hacer**

_Qué hacer cuando te fallan en la vida  
Cuando tu piel no esta correspondida  
Qué hacer cuando a quien amas  
no te adora  
Cuando amanece el alma otra vez sola  
Qué hacer como aliviar tanta agonía  
Sin recaer en la melancolía   
Qué hacer si lo supiera yo lo haría  
pero no   
Qué hacer cuando hay silencio a toda hora  
Cuando esa incertidumbre te devora  
Qué hacer cuando el romance día a día  
No vuelve a regresar como lo hacía  
Qué hacer como aliviar esta derrota  
Y remontar el vuelo cual gaviota   
Qué hacer si se muy bien que se me nota este dolor  
Si miro a cada instante como muere nuestro amor  
Si siento que no puedo remediar este dolor  
Si adentro de mi todo esta desecho  
Y poco a poco mi esperanza se acabó  
Si sufro cada noche la tristeza de saber  
Que viene un nuevo día y no podré volverte a ver  
Si añoro la respuesta a tantas cosas  
Y aún respiro de ese tiempo en que te amé  
Qué hacer como aliviar tanta agonía  
Sin recaer en la melancolía  
Qué hacer si lo supiera yo lo haría   
pero no  
Si miro a cada instante como muere nuestro amor  
Si siento que no puedo remediar este dolor  
Si adentro de mi todo esta desecho  
Y poco a poco mi esperanza se acabó  
Si sufro cada noche la tristeza de saber  
Que viene un nuevo día y no podré volverte a ver  
Si añoro la respuesta a tantas cosas  
Y aún respiro de ese tiempo en que te amé..._

- Camus... yo... no me ire... no puedo dejarte... aun no... aun te amo...-  
- Milo... Milo... Milo...-  
- No mi hielo... no me ire... jamas te dejaré...-

Se besaron con amor ynternura cada uno, dejo el alma en ello, sin embargo ambos sabian que eso alomejor terminaria mal... y mas pronto de lo que pensaban... talvez uno partiria para no volver jamas...

Hicieron el amor con mas fuego que nunca... para ambos seria como regresar a la primera vez... a la primera vesz que hicieron el amor... el amor y no slo tuvienon sexo...

Me doy media vuelta, te veo a los ojos sorprendido y muuuy feliz, veo que tus labios iban a decir algo que los detengo con uno de mis apasionantes besos, tu te dejas llevar, sin queres mis manos te estan quitando la ropa, te miro como pidiendote permiso, tu solo sonries en señal que yo tomo como aprovación, te dejo sin ropa al mismo tiempor que tu me despojas de la mis...

Te recorro todo el abdomen hasta llegar a tu entre pierna, noto la rigidez de tu sexo, y comienzo a acariciarlo lentamente, tu gimes de placer ante aquel acto, te miro a la cara, vo como te muerdes el labio inferior en señal de placer, asi que contunuo.

Meto tu sexo en mi boca y comienzo a estimularlo con suavidad, tu tomas con tus manos mi cabeza para guiar el ritmo que cada vez es mas acelerado, oigo tus gemidos de placer cada vez mas altos, es musica para mis oidos, tus gemidos me hacen exitarme al grado de que estoy perdiendo el control...

Saco tu sexo de mi boca, me miras extrañado , me coloco encima de ti y dejo que me penetres, comienzo a moverme con suavidad, tomas mis caderas, estoy perdiendo el control... siento como la temperatura de tu cuerpo baja rapidamente, no me preocupo, algo me dice que tambien estas perdiendo el contros ante aquella excitación...

Pronto eyaculas, siento tu contenido frio, esto me exita mas y no tardo en vaciarme tambien encima de tu abdomen, caigo rendido sobre de ti, el amanecer esta hemoso... veo que deste la entrada de tu templo se aprecia casi todo el santuario y too su explendor... y con este amanecer esta mas hermoso el paisaje, antes de caer exausto te beso tiernamente, y te digo al oido...

- Te amo... Camus, de Acuario... te amo y siempre te amaré...-

Como, no lo sé pero llegamos a tu cuarto privado ya que estabamos en la explanada... no senti nada... solo sabia que estabas ahi... besandome y acariciandome como siempre me ha gustado... imagino que me guiaste hasta ahi, es una leve sospecha... Comenzamos el ritual de nuevo, pero ahora tu eres el que trabaja y yo el que disfruto...

- Te quiero dentro de mi, tomame, Milo...- Sonries para relajarme y darme permiso de entrar...

No se que hacer, me pareces tan inofensivo asi, ¿quien diria que eres el caballero de oro mas temido de todos por tu poder y caracter, bueno junto con Saga... y ahora estas aqui entregandote a mi... soy feliz pero no quero hacerte daño asi que lo hare con cuiado, ya que me suplicas con la mirada al ver dudas en mi rostro...

Te volte con ternura, te coloco en posicion de gatas, pareces un bebé y me das ternura, tomo tus gluteos en mis manos y los abro con cuidado, humedesco esa avertura con mi lengua y mi boca, te doy un beso tierno pero que puedo ver que te estremecio...

- Ahhhhh... Milo... Ahhhhhh- oigo y eso me incita a seguir.

Introdusco mi lengua en tu avertura, y comienzo a moverla poco a poco para que disfrutes el momento, y tus gemidos me afirman que asi es, saco mi lengua para luego penetrarte, con cuidado, siento como te tensas, no quiero lastimarte asi que intento alejarme pero tu mano no me lo permite, estas reclamando que lo haga, y cumplo tu deceo.

Poco a poco voy introduciendome en esa avertura estrecha, me quedo inmovil un momento para que tu cuarpo se acostumbre al mio, comienzo a moverme poco a poco, veo como tu semblante camia de dolor a placer, eres excitante, un vicioso, insaciable, pierdo el control y se me escapan algunas ahujas escalratas, pero no te duelen, al parecer te excitan mas, pronto termine por vaciarme dentro de ti, y cai rendido en tu espelada, quise salir de tu cuerpo, pero...

- Quedate un momento mas, por favor...- Oi tu vor aun con rasgos de placer, pero a la vez rogandome, y asi lo hice...


	9. Chapter 9

**_Quien no tiene talento enseña_**

Llegarà estrechàndome  
Y yo estarè ya allì  
Y sentirè los sintomas  
Y no me traicionarà  
Sabes quien no tiene talento enseña  
Y ahora yo aprenderè de ti  
Nunca me has dado afecto  
Decidir ceder fuè una locura  
Por ti para mi

Quien se ha arrepentido  
Quien me ha besado  
Buonanotte a te  
Buonanotte a te  
Que me has reprendido  
Y maltratado  
Buonanotte a te   
Buonanotte a te

Descansaran los angeles  
Cuidandose de mis palabras  
Y mi corazon  
Y no como haces tu  
Sabes quien no tiene talento enseña  
Y aprenderè a no ser como eres tu  
Tres besos en la cama  
Que ademas besando no eres nada 

Quien se ha arrepentido  
Quien me ha besado  
Buonanotte a te  
Buonanotte a te  
Que me has reprendido  
Y maltratado   
Buonanotte a te  
Buonanotte a te

Quien se ha arrepentido  
Quien me ha besado  
Buonanotte a te  
Buonanotte a te  
Que me has reprendido  
Y maltratado  
Buonanotte a te   
Buonanotte a te

Quien se ha arrepentido  
Quien me ha besado  
Quien se ha reido, quien algo menos  
Buonanotte a te e   
Buonanotte a quien es como yo  
A quien es como yo

Quien se ha arrepentido  
Quien me ha besado  
Buonanotte a te   
Buonanotte a te  
Que me has reprendido  
Y maltratado   
Buonanotte a te  
Buonanotte a te

Milo... no sabes lo que decee que estubieras aqui... despues de eso... por que lo hiciste? por que amor...? No te entiendo, talvez por amor?...

Camus seguia sin entender...el por que Milo se iba a ir... con Sorrento... no lo comprendia...

-Milo...-   
-Ehm..-  
- ¿por que te...-  
- ¿Por que me iba a ir...?... sencillo, era para que sintieras lo que senti cuando te vi partir...-  
- Milo... eres malo sabias...- dijo levantandose ofendido y lastimado...-  
- No te enojes mi amor...- lo jalo hacia si... para que quedara de nuevo encima de el...- porfavor perdoname... no sabia lo que hacia...  
- Te perdono por esta vez... entendido...

Camus y Milo se funfen en un tierno beso y comienza a hacer el amor de nuevo...


	10. Chapter 10

Milo y Camus estaban felices por fin este mal entendido se termino... por fin se decian lo que sentian sin miedo a que les hiccieran nada... el Santuario pasaba por una temporada de paz... hacia tiempo que Saga habia desaparecido... Kanon estaba encerrado en la carcel de roca... no habia problemas aunque Arles estaba actuando raro... pero que mas da...

Milo y Camus se amaban y que... eran Milo y Camus... nada mas...

**Un te amo**

Un te amo  
dicho por los labios tuyos  
suena a musica del cielo  
a un romance  
de un desvelo interminable  
donde mora un cielo azul

Un te amo  
que tus labios manifiestan  
es la vida, la antesala de la gloria  
tu no sabes que humedeces  
mis adentros cuando dices  
como te amo

escucharte un te amo   
cuanto te amo  
es saber que hay una magia  
que por tanto tiempo  
mi alma prentendia

y al amarnos que ternura   
porque si como es mi entrega  
es tu entrega  
una maxima locura

Un te amo  
dicho por los labios tuyos  
es poema que acelera  
los latidos de mi alegre corazon

Cuando de tu voz escucho  
cuanto me amas corre mi alma  
hasta la estrella mas lejana  
y es ahi donde en secuetro me repito  
por fin tengo alguien que me ama

Me ama, te amo  
Un te amo

Milo... mi amado escorpion, Te amo...Te amo...Te amo... y no me cansare de decirtelo en mi cuerpo y mi mente... mi alma y mi corazon... todo lo mio te pertenece... todo Milo...   
Camus... verte aqui... durmiendo entre mis brazos sonriendo... o verte enojado por mis comnetarios... o viendome tiernamente... ahhhhhhh me derrito... eres lo mejor que me hapasado en la vida y creeme no voy a dejarte nunca... me oyes nunca...

Bien nunca te dejare... y recuerda... TE AMO

El tiempo paso... Milo fue a llevar a cabo una mision en la Isla andromeda, Camus lo esperaba impaciente, feliz... pero... Camus tenia un mal presentimiento... sentia que... que no iba a sobrevivir en esta guerra... sabia que talvez... jamas regresaria... que jamas... estaria siempre con Milo... y eso le dolia...

Milo llego a el Santuario sin problemas... todo estaba bien... los caballeros de bronce llegarian al siguiente dia... esa noche seria para ellos la ultima asi que la aprovecahria al maximo con Milo... su escorpion...

Esa noche... Milo se queo boquiabierto por que conocio a un Camus difetente que todos los que habia conocido, convinaba todo lo que habia visto con una aire misterioso... definitivamente era otro Camus... se amaron toda la noche sin descanso...

Al dia siguiente los caballeros de bronce llegaron al santuario... Camus muere a manos de Hyoga... la batalla termina pero hay un caballero con el corazon destrozado... Milo el escorpion... el glorioso escorpion tiene su corazon roto... 

Camus... sabia que tanta pasion anoche era raro... extraño...¿sabias que pasaria esto verdad? lo sabias... lo sabias... y no me dijiste nada... nada... CAMUSSSSSSSSSSS POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Me dejaste solo... eh... malvado... ¿por que no me dijiste nada?...¿por que? Camus... Camie...Camyu... te llame como te llame... te diga como te diga... no me vas a contestar... solo el silencio de este estupido sementerio... quisiera sacarte de ahi, no es un lugar para tu belleza...

**Nos hizo falta tiempo**

centerNos hizo falta tiempo  
nos comimos el tiempo  
el beso queforjamos   
aquel que probamos  
se fue de nuestra manos

nos hizo falta tiempo  
de cambiar la lluvia  
de hablar de un año enteri  
de bailar tu y yo un bolero  
mira que nos hace falta tiempo

nos hizo falta tiempo  
para andar una playa   
inventar una aventura  
dedicarse a la locura  
dibujarte los antojos  
decifrar que hay en tus ojos  
mira que nos hace falta tiempo

nos hizo falta tiempo para que te convencieras  
que eras tu mi vida entera  
que es blanco te vistiera  
que mis brazos consistieras  
que en verdad me conedieras  
mira que nos hace falta tiempo

Camus... me falto tiempo para enamorarte mas... para que gimieras mas fuerte... para que me conocieras... para que cada dia fuera una aventura... para que rieras mas... hizo falta tiempor para muchas cosas...

Camus ¿por que me dejaste?...¿por que...? se suponia que me amabas... ¿o no?... me prometiste estar conmigo para siempre... ¿por que? CAMUSSSSSSSSSS POR QUEEEEE? por... que...?...

Me falto demostrarte tantas cosas... me falto decirte todo lo que te queria decir...me falto tiempo para estar contigo... para amarte sin limites... me falto tiempo de llevarte a donde te prometi... me falto regalarte flores... me falto... caminar contigo... platicarte mi vida... ve atravez de esa mirada fria... me falto tanto tiempo... 

CAMUSSSSSSS! camus... ca--mus... 

Milo cae en la playa sin fuerzas de tanto llorar... en su mente aparecen mas imagenes de Camus y sin querer llora... llora lagrimas de sangre...


	11. Chapter 11

Milo ha sufrido mucho por la ausencia de Camus... ha sido un golpe tan duro que se ha perdido en una derpesion... tan grande que esta muy delgado ojeroso... Milo ha hecho lo que nunca... ha escrito para Camus... escrube su dolor...

_Camus... _

Se que no leeras nunca esto... pero... tengo que hacerlo... ya que es la unica forma de expresar lo que siento... todo lo que quisisra decirte desde hace tanto tiempo...  
Cuando amanece el alma otra vez sola  
Qué hacer como aliviar tanta agonía   
Sin recaer en la melancolía  
Qué hacer si lo supiera yo lo haría pero no

Sufro siempre... lloro a cantaros... lagrimas de sangre salen desde lo mas profundo de mi alma... mas que nunca... mas que siempre...

Qué hacer si se muy bien que se me nota este dolor  
Si miro a cada instante como muere mi amor  
Si siento que no puedo remediar este dolor  
Si adentro de mi todo esta desecho  
Y poco a poco mi esperanza se acabó  
Si sufro cada noche la tristeza de saber  
Que viene un nuevo día y no podré volverte a ver  
Si añoro la respuesta a tantas cosas  
Y aún respiro de ese tiempo en que te amé

Cuando te ame... cuando me entrege Camus... cuando te tuve aqui... cuando ... cuando eramos felices ... cuando teniamso vida...por que Camus me mori junto a ti... cuando tu caiste muerto... ahi es donde mori yo tambien... ahi... Camus...

Milo escribe sin cesar escribe para acabar con su agonia... escribe para no llorar tanto... pero aveces no sirve de nada... las lagrimas lo traicionana... Camus de Acuario esta muerto y milo lo esta con el... ya que parece sombi... la sonrisa de el... ya no existe... sus ojos han perdido el brillo y la luz... para el si es de dia o de noche no le importa... ya no le importa nada...

Camus y Milo... estan separados pero unidos... sus cuerpos y sus pieles jamas se volveran a tocar... pero sus almas... sus almas siempre estaran juntas... para siempre...

**Cuando baja la marea**

Aire, en esta linda tarde de verano  
Tu recuerdo es una foto gris  
Que las horas van difuminando  
Qué difícil dibujar tus rasgos  
Medio día después de partir  
Aire, si tus ojos eran higos negros  
Si los dientes gajos de limon  
No recuerdo el largo de tus cejas  
Ni siquiera puedo hablar, apenas   
De otra cosa que no sea tu olor

La mente cuando baja la marea  
Por puro instinto de conservación  
Intenta cauterizar cada huella  
Que deja atrás el paso del amor  
La mente cuando baja la marea  
Mostrando la estructura del dolor   
Activa un mecanismo de defensa  
Para que no se ahogue el corazón

Bello, con tu perfecto perfil tan hebreo   
Desaliñado, lleno de proyectos  
Hombros cargados y zapatos viejos

La mente cuando baja la marea  
Por puro instinto de conservación  
Intenta cauterizar cada huella   
Que deja atrás el paso del amor  
La mente cuando baja la marea  
Mostrando la estructura del dolor  
Activa un mecanismo de defensa  
Para que no se ahogue el corazón 

Aire  
Me falta el aire  
En esta linda tarde de verano   
No logro describirte  
Tu recuerdo es una foto gris  
Apenas perfilada  
Que las horas van difuminando  
Oh no  
Aire   
Intento dibujar  
Quizas lo espero, casi ya no puedo  
Por mucho que lo intento  
Que difícil es reconocer  
Con todo lo que amamos  
Que no me has dejado apenas huella  
Aire, ahora cuando baja la marea  
Y el naufragio ya es total  
Que pena

Camus... tanto tiempo ha pasado... estoy aqui... viendo el atardecer... que tanto te gustaba... por fin sali de mi templo... vine al acantilado donde te conoci... donde te vi aquella la primera vez... estoy tan cerca de la orilla no me costaria nada lanzarme ... pero no... he prometido seguir adelante... he regresado a los entrenamientos con los sobrevivientes de la batalla de las doce casas... ¿por que tu... y no yo... o no los dos... o ninguno...? por que precisamente tu... por que?...

Camus... ya casi no te recuerdo han pasado ya varios dias... varias semanas... incluso meses... desde tu muerte... pero se que me llegara el dia donde te alcance... donde te vea.. de nuevo...

Todo lo que hemos pasado... ahhhhhhh... como borro tus caricias?... como borro tu nombre si lo dejaste tatuado en mi pecho como nadie no habia hecho? ¿como Camus de Acuario ...como?

Ah Camus... que daria yo para verte otra vez... una vez mas... tan solo una... para decirte lo que te extraño... besarte ... decirte adios... no adios... no... un hasta pronto... por que se que alguin dia te encontrare... te alcanzare... te lo juro...

Milo queda dormido ... exausto en la hierba verde... sin imaginarse que ese sueño sera especiall...

**Historia de un sueño**

Perdona que entre sin llamar,  
No es esta la hora y menos el lugar.  
Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal.  
Mañana ni te acordarás,  
"tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás.

Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz.  
Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más...

Promete que serás feliz,  
Te ponías tan guapo al reír.  
Y así, sólo así,  
Quiero recordarte.  
Así, como antes,  
Así, adelante,  
Así, vida mía,   
Mejor será así.

Ahora debes descansar,   
Deja que te arrope como años atrás.  
¿Te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?  
Tan sólo me dejan venir  
Dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti.

Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adios al partir.  
Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más...

Promete que serás feliz,   
Te ponías tan guapo al reír.  
Y así, sólo así,  
Quiero recordarte.  
Así, como antes,  
Así, adelante,  
Así, vida mía,  
Ahora te toca a ti,   
Sólo a ti,  
Seguir nuestro viajeSe está haciendo tarde,  
Tendré que marcharme.  
En unos segundos vas a despertar...

- Milo... Milo...- alguien lo llama con ternura, abre los ojos poco a poco, y se encuentra unos ojos azules socuros..- por fin abres los ojos...- le sonrie...-  
- Ca-Camus...-Lo ve con cara de interrogacion y de tristeza...- tu... pero no...?-  
- Si... esoy muerto... pero me dejaron venir a despedirme ya que no lo pude hacer...- le vuelve a sonreir...  
- ¿Entonces este es un ... un sueño?-  
- algo asi... pero .. esto lo vas a recordar... vine a despedirme... por que talvez no te vuelva a ver...-  
- Camus... te segire a donde quiera que vayas...-  
- Aun no es tu hora Milo... no te adelantes... alomejor encuetras a aguien mas por cual vivir...-  
- No... Camus... te amo a ti... y no nadie te sustituira...-  
- Lo se Milo... lo se...-

Se comienzan a besar ...y comienzan con la danza que tanto conocen desde hace tanto tiempo... apesar de que no se veian desde hace mucho... Camus esta entre sus brazos... estan recostados en la hierba...

- Milo... es hora de irme...-  
- No te vayas Camus...-  
- Pronto vas a despertar... me tengo que ir... cuidate... te espero... aya en la eternidad- Camus desaparece entre los brazos de Milo... pero este sonrie satisfecho... por fin se despidio de el... pero pronto lo vera lo presiente...

Milo despierta en su templo... y encuentra unos ojos verdes viendolo preocupados...

- Milo...¿estas bien...?-  
- Si Mu gracias...¿donde estoy?-  
- en tu templo... te traje anoche...¿que hacias anoche ahi?-  
- Pregu ta tonta Mu... estaba viendo el atardecer... recordando el pasado ¿o no Milo?- Shaka contestaba del otro lado del cuarto-  
- Si... asi es... pero todo... fue un sueño... una Historia de un sueño...-


	12. Chapter 12

Las batallas se habian dado una tras otra... la de Asgard, en donde athenea luchaba para que la tierra no se conjelara... y despues la secuestraron las marinas de Poseidon... los pobres caballeros de bronce han sido acribillados sin piedad...

**Sentado aqui en mi alma**

_Mis dedos frios y mi pelo  
que me golpea en tus recuerdos  
y me persigues en la sombra tu  
de donde sales tu?   
de donde sales y me atacas  
de donde puede tu mirada hipnotizarme..hipnotizarme  
y elevarme..y elevarme_

Contigo todo va bien, me fortaleces la fe  
me haces eterno el momento de amarte  
a cada instante si..y cada hora  
mi dulce amigo estas tu.

Sentado aqui en mi alma, en mis ojos y en mi puerta.   
dirigiendo mis motivos, mis victorias y mis guerras  
sentada aqui en mis ojos, viva en cada parpadeo  
dirigiéndome a quererte mucho mas que mis deseos.

Y me conoces mas que nadie, pero me haces vulnerable  
con tu sonrisa que es un mar azul   
de donde sales tu?  
de donde llegas y me atrapas  
de donde puede tu palabra hipnotizarme..hipnotizarme  
y encantarme y enredarme

si querer es aprender, seguro que aprenderé   
a hacer eterno el momento de amarte  
a cada instante si y cada hora  
mi dulce amig estas tu.

...ohh...mucho mas que mis deseos...

Obligandome, seduciendome, dirigiendome, invitandome  
..mucho mas que mis deseos.

Los caballeros de oro no se presentaron a salvar a Athenea por que tienen que cuidar el santuario de Hades... las batallas terminan... pero una noche donde Milo esta muy deprimido por la muerte de Camus... se sienten primero tres cosmos muy conocidos para ellos, desaparecen dos y aparecen otros tres... uno de ellos llama la atencion de Milo... 

Pero si... este cosmo... no ... no puede... no... por favor... NOOOOOOOOOO 

Milo sale corriendo para el templo de Aries que es donde siente esos cosmos... Mu no podra con ellos si son los que creo... piensa... pero Milo siente como en la camara del patriarca entra un cosmo que reconoce pero que debe ser para matar a Athenea... y se vuelve para alla

- Mierda... ¿porque a mi?-Va maldiciendose por que quiere cerciorarse que es solo una equivovacion...

Llega a donde Saori y encuentra a Kanon... le lanza su mayor ataque... para perdonarlo... sabe que esa noche sera decsisiva... sabe que alomejor... va aperder la vida... va a alcanzar a Camus... y eso es lo que espera... morir...

Derrepente Milo siente como Shaka se despide de ellos, como su cosmo desaparece...

- ¡¡¡NOPUEDE SER... MADITA SEA CAMUSSSSS!- grita deseperadamente bajando las escaleras de su templo... pasa por libra... y llega por fin a Virgo... encuantra a esos tres de espaldas...

- Interesante... Entonces permitanme intervenir ¡No los dejare avanzar ni un paso mas!- Dijo retante a esos tres... entre ellos el amor que un dia fue para mi todo... fue mi todo...

- ¡Milo!- me contesta Aioria

- Milo...¿por que te has tomado la libertad de abandonar el Templo del Escorpio?- me pregunta Mu, sabiendo el dolor que es para mi ver a Camus ahi... enfrente de mi como un... enemigo...

- ¿En verdad piensas que es el momento para qudarse sin hace nada? - le contesto dolorosamente... me duele que las cosas sean asi...- ¡Tomen esto! ¡El ataque carmesí! ¡Ahuja Escarlata!..- me duele en lo mas profundo de mi alma atacarlo asi... pero asi tiene que ser... asi...- No podia quedarme de brazos cruzados en el templo sabiendo que habian asecinado a Shaka. Si acabamos con estos tres todo habra terminado...- esto lo dije por mi... todo terminaria para mi... mi alma terminaria de moriri en ese momento...- ¡Me encargare de quitarlos de enmedio!- los volvi a atacar... como me hubiese gustado besarlo en lugar de acribillardo de aquella manera...

- Rendirse o morir... Esas son las opciones de la ahuja escarlata a su enemigo durante 15 golpes... Es un ataque de compasion... pero en si caso la descision esta tomada ¡Ya que solo merecen la muerte!..- al decir esto mi alma padecia el dolor mas insoportable... a cada letra que pronunciaba... acada sonido... mi alma desaparecia... - ¡VAMOS, vuelvan al otro mundo y presenten sus disculpas a Shaka!..- pero... si te vaz... esta vez me ire contigo... esta vez asi sera...- ¡EL golpe Final!¡Antares!... - este es el fin de mi alma...

- ¡Cuidado! Seiya me advirtio de un ataque... Saga me ataco con su tecnica mas poderosa... La explosion de Galaxias...

- Si Seiya no me hubiera advertido el golpe me hubiera dado de lleno... esa fue la tecnica asesina de Saga... ¡La explosion de Galaxias!- dije en un susurro... pero entonces oi una voz en mi mente... Camus me hablaba mentalmente...

- Milo... dejanos pasar... necesitamos llegar con Athenea...-  
- Ni hablar... Camus... no puedo hacer eso... Nunca ... TRAIDOR-  
- Nunca lo entenderias... por favor... necesitamos hacerlo Milo... hazlo por nuestro amor..-  
- Tonterias... Nunca me quisiste... me abandonaste Camus... y ahora mataste a uno de nuestros compañeron... a Shaka... que te ayudo tanto... no te dejare vivo... si tengo que morir me ire contigo pero no te dejare pasar...-  
- Milo...-

Deje de escuchar su voz... queria creerle pero... mi orgullo de caballero no me lo permitia... no... el ser Caballero era mas importante que amar... y tu Camyu me lo enseñaste... y muy bien que no lo olvido... recuerdo como moriste sin decirme nada y sabes aun maldigo ese dia... aun lo hago...

Saga y sus compañeros se preparan para lanzar la eclamacion de Athenea... y nosotros... Mu, Aioria y yo... los imitamos... el choque es muy poderoso... esta igualada la fuerza... pero algo esta alterando la tecnica... Los caballeros de bronce la estan elevando al cielo... Seiya y los otros desaparecen... Mu Aioria y yo salimos ilesos... el Templo de Virgo esta totalmente destruido...

- ¡Saga!¿Eres afortunado, o no? ¡¿Listo para morir de nuevo!- antes de atacar... AThenea me detiene... nos dice que los llevemos ante ella... pero... ¿por que?... bien obedecemos... me llevo a ese cuerpo que muchas noches ame con locura y pasion... al que me muero por volver a acariciar...

- Milo... perdoname... lo entenderas algun dia... -  
- Callate ya...-  
- Milo... Hyoga tiene razon... no me rebajaria a ser un espectro de Hades... pero...-  
- Pero lo hiciste... y ya callate...-  
- Perdoname Milo... perdoname...-

Llegamos ante Athenea, dejamos caer bruscamente... quiero levantarlo... pero mi orgullo me lo impide... Athenea hace que Kanon le entrege un cofre a Saga... en el se encuentra una daga dorada... con la que auiso matarla hace 13 años...¿no lo entiendo?... ¿Que... quiere que la mate... pero?... Athenea toma la daga por el filo... comienza a correr su sangre... y ella misma es quien se atravieza la garganta con la daga dorada...

No lo soporto... tomo a Camus del cuello, aquel que bese tanto... que mordisquien en muestras noches de pasion desenfrenada... comienzo a apretar... veo su mueca de dolor... lo suelto lloeno de lagrimas... quedo incado a sus pies... el solo me acaricia el pelo... esta llorando ... lagrimas de sangre... por si fuera poco Saga nos revela la verdad de sus intenciones... no querian matar a Athenea sino que prevenirla de esto... Aioria y yo... comenzamos a llorar peor... me siento culpable... al final nunca ten entendi... nunca te comprendi... 

Nos vamos con el cuerpo de Athenea al palacaio de Hades... ellos pasan a ver a Pandora, la hermana de Hades... mientras que Mu, Aioria y yo nos quedamos a pelear contra Radamantys... es demaciado fuerte... es muy poderoso no podemos con el... y termina por lanzarnos al Abismo del Infierno...

Abro los ojos pesadamente... a mi lado se encuentran Mu y Aioria todavia inconcientes con la caida...Me pregunto ¿Acaso esto lo viviste tu... y si realmente estoy muerto.? No siento dolor... talvez si ya he muerto... Mu se levanta pesadamente y el gatito ronronea iagualemte levantandose... es un lugar... extraño... nunca antes lo habia visto...

- Sera mejor buscar a Seiya... ya deben de estar luchando con los demas..- dice Mu terminandose poner de pie ...

Los dos asentimos... Pronto llegamos a un lugar... un espectro nos ataca... no sabemos como se llama... pero nos encierra en un Ataud de Hielo... como me recuerda a ti... no se por que... pienso ironicamente... de pronto Seiya esta a nuestro lado... sale de aqui... pronto llegamos a un lugar donde Hades... que resulto ser uno de los caballeros de bronce... se llama el muro de los lamentos... debemos derribarlo con nuestros poderes... por fin te vuelvo a ver con tu armadura dorada... hacia tiempo que no te contemplaba asi... esplendorosamente... solo alcoanzo a escuchar mi voz que se confunde con todos...

- ¡Ahuja Escarlata! ¡Antares!-

Oscuridad... no veo nada...

- Milo... Milo... despierta ... abre los ojos... Milo...- Alguien me llama... alguien... abro los ojos... ahi estas viendome otra vez... tiernamente... solo te abrazo... me aferro a ti... con lagrimas...   
- Perdoname Camus... perdoname no... yo...-  
- Shhhhh guarda silencio... ya no importa...-  
- ¿Donde estamos?-  
- En la tierra...-  
- Sobrevivimos...¿pero tu?-  
- No... nadie sobrevivio a la batalla ... pero Athenea nos revivio a todos... hasta los caballeros de bronce... hasta el propio Aioros regreso a la vida...-  
- ¿En serio...?- no me cabe la alegria en el pecho... volteo a todos lados... veo como Kanon le extiende la mano a Saga para ayudarlo a levantarse... ambos tiene lagrimas en los ojos...

Aioros... esta levantando a Aioria... es ironico parece ser que Aioros regreso a la vida con 14 años como cuando Shura lo elimino... ahora se invirtieron los papeles... ironico... Shaka, esta ahi... en flor de loto... no me extraña... siempre lo vi asi... Afrodita y Death Mask se estan levantando pesadamente... parece que les duele la cabeza... Mu esta cerca de los gemelos ayudado por Aldebaran... estan sonriendo ante la escena... pero hay algo raro... Aioria no despierta... todos nos acercamos... y...

- ¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- todos lo miramos con cara de "Te vamos a matar"... Aioros le da un coscorron... y todos comenzamos a reirnos... volteamos a ver el Santuario... destruido... suspiramos derrotados... "Tenemos que reconstruirlo" ... bueno... mañana lo haremos... el unico templo que esta mas o menos bien es el de Tauro y Geminis... asi que dormiremos ahi todos... nos dividiremos a la mitad... entramos al de Tauro y caramba... los caballeros de bronce se han apropiado de el... asi que nos dirigimos al de Geminis...

- Oigan... se supone que de Libra para arriba esta bien... solo el templo de Cancer y el de Virgo estan destruidos...- Dice Afrodita... intentando alejarse de DM para no domir con el... lo comprendo... ronca por las noches... asi que nos separamos para dormir...

- ¿En el tuyo o en el mio?- te pregunto y me ves extrañado- En tu templo o en el mio... no pienses mal...-  
- En el mio... lo extraño...-   
- ¿Mas que a mi?-  
- Podira ser... - y sales corriendo... voy detras de ti para vengarme de ese comentario y te alcanzo en la entrada de tu templo... te arrincono en el...  
- Sabes... pense seguirte el dia en que te fuiste... el dia que nos asesinaron los angeles de Lucifer... pense que te seguiria... no contaba con que Seiya tubiera el poder de revivirnos con la armadura de Sagitario...- te sonrio picaramente mientras me acerco a besarte... pero me detengo... me vuelven a mi los recuerdos de la batalla contra Hades... me duele...  
- No pienses mas en eso... ya paso Milo... ya todo termino...- Me sonries con mas ternura que de constumbre... eso me aterroriza... la ultima vez que hiciste eso... te fuiste de mi vida... - No me ire mas sin ti...Milo.. te amo... y nunca te dejare jamas... ¿entendido?...- y tu eres el que me besas con pasion...

**Hasta que el alma resista**

Si has escuchado tu mundo interior  
Que te viene llamando   
Y se desatan en ti los porqués  
Y no está nada claro

Si por ganar, por perder, por caer  
Bien es cierto que hay una razón  
Piénsatelo, piénsatelo 

Si es el latido de tu corazón  
El que está palpitando  
Y hay una fuerza que quieres seguir  
Y te roba el espacio

Si por dudar, por callar, por vencer  
Sigues fiel a tu buena intuición  
Créetelo, créetelo 

Por amor, por amar  
Hay que dejarse la vida, desnuda y total  
Por amor, por amar  
Se vale todo en la vida y soñar   
Hasta que el alma resista  
Oh, oh, oh

Hasta que el alma resista

Y si se agita tu respiración  
Cuando rozas sus labios  
Y esa mirada te puede vencer  
Y quedar en sus brazos

Si por ganar, por caer, por vencer  
Bien es cierto que hay una razón  
Piénsatelo y créetelo 

Por amor, por amar  
Hay que dejarse la vida, desnuda y total  
Por amor, por amar  
Se vale todo en la vida y soñar 

Hasta que el alma resista  
Oh, oh, oh

Si por amor has temido perder o caer  
Inténtalo, inténtalo 

Por amor, por amar  
Hay que dejarse la vida, desnuda y total  
Por amor, por amar  
Se vale todo en la vida y soñar 

Hasta que el alma resista  
Oh, oh, oh 

**FIN**


End file.
